Murder at Midnight
by Author Formerly Known As Ataris
Summary: The story is done!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimar: I do not own any of the characters, the show and etc. However I do own the plot of the story.  
  
Summary: This is pretty much something like the books Clue, you will be given clues and I would really appreciate if you take a guess who the criminal is.  
  
Dedication: This story is to the four canadian soldiers who were killed by an American dropping a bomb on them, and the other eight canadian men who were badly injured by the same bomb!  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Murder at Midnight  
  
  
  
The moon hung high in the sky, a man in his mid fifties looked at the person who stood on the other edge of his small apartment room. The man stood near the window of the apartment, he could feel the cool breeze coming in through the window.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" the man asked the person, in a disturbed kind of voice. The person looked at him, and did not say anything, anger filled them near the boiling point, but the person decided not to use their powers not yet, they were still trying to calm down from using their powers to enter the apartment building.  
  
"I want to make sure that you never hurt anybody ever again!" the person said, slowing the words down at ever again, the man felt the cool shudders run up his spine. The man looked at the person, he could see in the light of the moon, the person pull out a .33 caliber pistol.  
  
He looked at the gun concentrating on its steel frame, trying to get it out of the person's long thin fingers, the person gribbed the gun tighter as the invisible force tugged at the gun.  
  
"Cut the telekinetic crap out!" the person said in a dark voice. The man looked at the person and saw a knife, its long silver blade shone brightly. He looked over at it, and quickly picked it up with his mind and flung it at the person. The person jumped in time to miss being hit square in the stomach but got a long, deep gash in their upper leg. The person stood up with a bit of help from a chair that was nearby.  
  
"Now that was a stupid move!" the person said, aiming the gun.  
  
"Do you have any last words asshole?" the person asked, this time their anger flooded their speech, the man looked at the person, he could barely see the person but he knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Why should I be sorry!" he asked in a light none caring tone, "I killed your whore of a mother, she deserved to be murdered as did those other hookers. God will punish her and the others now and forever they will burn in hell for their sins!" he spoke, than looked up into the person's eyes. "As your soul will burn in hell too, if you murder me!" he heard a light laugh coming from the person.  
  
"Do you except me to believe that bullshit!" the person said, firing the gun. A bullet hit him in the chest, he could feel the warm blood pour over his shirt. He could see the person a bit better in the moonlight, he could see a smile spread over the person's face.  
  
"Why don't you finish what you have done!" he yelled, now at the person, part of him hoped that someone would hear it and come to his rescue.  
  
"I want you to die, like the way you killed my mother and the other women, painfully!" The man's blood was now dripping in a circle around him, he could see the person disappear outside of the door, he could hear the person carry two things that sounded like water splishing and splashing as they made their back towards him. He looked over at the blood stained knife, and with the last ounce of strenghth he used his telekinetic powers and picked up the knife, sometimes dropping it, from the pain that was in his head, he finally managed it and through the silver knife out the window. He could hear it landed against the pavement outside. He wanted anybody but the person to find it.  
  
The person finally made it back into the small apartment, the man looked at the person once last time, he could smell the stench of gasoline, he saw the person open the canisters of gasoline and pour them around his apartment. Until everything was drenched including himself. The person lit a match and looked down at the man, from the door way.  
  
"Burn in hell, father!" the person said as they dropped the match into the apartment, as the person ran quickly outside, towards the silver car that was waiting around the block and drove quickly away from the scene. The person could hear the sound of cops, ambulances, and firetruckers racing towards the flaming building. The person prayed that nobody else got hurt by the flames that were engulfing the evidence. The car drove quickly the person's mind soon came off the subject of their father, and to where they were headed.  
  
The person got out of the car, when they arrived at their destination, and limped towards the door, pain filled their upper leg. The person quickly went over to a computer and typed in a few letters, and did an eye scan.  
  
"Welcome Back To Sanctuary!" the computer said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
I WILL CONTINUE MY STORY TO GIVE YOU A FEW MORE CLUES IF I GET FIVE REVIEWS  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT 


	2. MUTANT X IS ON THE CASE

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the television show. But I do own the plot and the characters that I choose to make up. Plus I am making up the time that this took place in.  
  
Summary: This is a mystery, and I would like people to take a guess who the murderer is. I already know who the murderer is, but I want to see if any of you can guess who it is.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to the four canadian soldiers that were killed by an american dropping a bomb on them, and it is also dedicated to the eight canadians soldiers that were badly unjured by the same bomb that took the lives of the four men.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
  
  
Murder At Midnight  
  
  
  
Adam, Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan sat in front of the television set watching Proxy Blue talk about weird things that were going around the city, like people who were able to hold their breaths for over twenty minutes, people who could make people feel whatever why the felt, and people who could move things with their minds. Proxy Blue had disappeared for a little while after Mason Eckhart had tapped into her system but now everything was fine. Proxy Blue looked different now, instead of blue hair she now had long white hair that was pulled back, and her eyes now seemed more alive. Proxy Blue stopped talking for a second as she downloaded some new information.  
  
"There has been a severe fire and a murder on Tree Drive road, the murdered is Mr. Peter Johnston, the famous prostitue murder who was just realised on probation a few days ago. He has killed seven prositutes from the age range of 16 up to the age of thirty five." Proxy Blue said in her normal suspicious voice. "Police are having difficulties finding the culprit who started the fire in the apartment building, when they interviewed many of the people who lived in the building with Peter they said that they had not seen anybody who had not lived their, and nobody went up to his apartment saying that he was unfriendly." Proxy Blue talked for a few more minutes about Peter Johnston and his crimes and the murder itself.  
  
Emma who was sitting at the table finishing off her breakfast looked over at the other people who seemed to be captured in the Proxy Blue show. She looked over at them, having heard Proxy Blue talk about a murder that took place last night.  
  
"I never heard of this Peter Johnston before? When did he kill these prositutes?" Emma called out, breaking the group from their trance of staring at the television set. Brennan was the first one to get up and walk over to the little table.  
  
"In 2076, there was a serial killer who was kind of like Jack the Ripper except not as extreme as him. He would go out and pay for a prositutes service than after fucking her brains out he would get a knife and chop her head off." Brennan said, Emma looked up at him.  
  
"I can't remember ever hearing about that on tv!" Emma said, Shalimar walked over to them.  
  
"I doubt that you would remember that Emma, you would have only been ten when it happened." Shalimar said as Jesse and Adam walked over to the little group.  
  
"So how was he caught?" Emma asked the group. Adam was the next to speak up.  
  
"Well, I heard that his kid called the police on him, after finding her father murdering her mother. Due to law they could never say who the kid was, and they asked not to be identified. Some of the police looked at the job and was surprised that this man could do this cause it would have taken a great deal of force to murder these women." Adam said, "He was a telekinetic though!"  
  
"What happened to his kid?" Shalimar asked, Adam looked at her as if to say something but he shut his mouth.  
  
"The kid changed its name and went to live with family or something like that!" Adam said.  
  
"Do you want us to investigate this since it is most like that a new mutant killed him?" Jesse said, finally escaping his daydream, Adam nodded his head.  
  
"Shalimar, I want you and Jesse to go investigate the crime scene, and here these are so that you will look like part of a different level of police!" Adam said throwing them both badges that he had made for them awhile ago. "Brennan, Emma I want you to look for stuff on whatever happened to his kid, and to find out about some of the victims's families!" Adam said, before heading off into the lab leaving Shalimar and Jesse to go.  
  
"I am going to finish my breakfast and than I will meet you at the computers, okay?" Emma said, as she dipped her spoon into the cereal. Brennan watched her and smiled.  
  
Shalimar looked around the completely charred area, part of her did not like this scene, and she knew why, her feral instincts did not like fire and the aftermath of fire. Jesse did not really seem to care, he kicked a few big pieces of charcoal away from things, looking any clues.  
  
"Jesse, do you think that he should have been murdered to pay for his crimes?" Shalimar asked him, waiting for a response, he looked over at her, and nodded his head. He felt that this monster deserved to die for what he had done, taking these women away from their familes he felt physically sick thinking about it.  
  
"I cannot find any clues that the police couldn't find!" Shalimar said getting sick of not finding anything and feeling sort of depressed by the attitude that the charred building was giving her. Jesse nodded and both of them began to head for their car when Shalimar noticed something, it seemed to have a silver glint to it, she walked towards it, followed by Jesse who had also seen it, and she picked up the knife which had some blood covering it. Shalimar sniffed it quickly, she knew it was not that monster's blood, but the murderers. Jesse picked it up and put it in a bag and they began to drive back towards their home.  
  
"His child name is not coming up on any of the computer traces that I have ran!" Emma said to Brennan who was looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. He sighed and walked over to the lab where Adam was, only to hear Shalimar and Jesse come quickly into the lab.  
  
"We have found something that the murderer has left behind!" Jesse said, running up to Adam to give him the knife which was covered in a plastic bag so that the evidence could not be ruined. Adam looked at the knife, and put it down.  
  
"I will test this later, I am researching Peter's telekinetic abilites, cause I really do not remember him coming in and getting Genomex to do this to him!" the three people who were the new mutants of the group looked at each other.  
  
"Are you saying that this guy was a mutant, as in evolution, mutant?" Brennan asked, Adam nodded his head.  
  
Later that night Adam looked down at the knife and pulled it out of its clear protection and was about to put it into the DNA scanner to see whos blood it belonged to when he heard someone limp into the room. Before he had a chance to turn around and look at the person. The person knocked him into acoma, where he would stay until the person let him out of the darkness.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
HAVE ANY OF IDEAS WHO THE MURDERER IS YET? I DECIDED NOT TO WAIT FOR FIVE REVIEWS TO UPDATE IT! BUT I STILL WANT TO HEAR WHO YOU THINK THE MURDERER IS!  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY 


	3. Baby When the Lights Go Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the television show. But I do own the plot and the characters that I choose to make up. Plus I am making up the time that this took place in.  
  
Summary: This is a mystery, and I would like people to take a guess who the murderer is. I already know who the murderer is, but I want to see if any of you can guess who it is.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to the four canadian soldiers that were killed by an american dropping a bomb on them, and it is also dedicated to the eight canadians soldiers that were badly unjured by the same bomb that took the lives of the four men.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
  
  
Murder At Midnight  
  
  
  
Emma walked into the lab ready for her E.G.G. scan, she looked down at her hot cocoa that was warm and fresh. The rest of Mutant X had not awoken from their deep sleeps. Shalimar was up late that night, Emma usually saw Shalimar meditating or doing Tai-Chi. Emma shook her head, poor Shal she thought, her feline DNA sometimes were activated at night, and she would be unable to sleep, part of Shalimar wanted to hunt, Emma thought thinking to a past conversation that she had with Shalimar. Emma looked around the lab and than down at her clock. Adam was usually here before her, usually an hour ahead just to make sure that the scanner was working perfectly well, so that no scan was not working. Emma saw a limp hand laying out, Emma screamed waking up the other members of Mutant X, who came running out. Shalimar was in her pink pyjamas with Hello Kitty covering them. Emma looked at it and smiled.  
  
Brennan was wearing nothing but black silk boxers , Emma looked at him and winked, Brennan smiled. Jesse on the other hand was wearing a long pair of pyjama problems and a undershirt. Shalimar looked at Emma and put her hands on her hips mad that she had been awoken by Emma. Emma pointed towards the unconcious body of their team leader. Shalimar lifted him up and put him on the chair.  
  
"Okay, Brennan, Jesse I want you guys to go look for everything that you can find now!" Shalimar said, as she looked over.  
  
"Where is the knife?" she asked, Shalimar looked away to where Adam had kept the knife. Shalimar looked over she knew that is was an inside job now.  
  
"Brennan, Jesse never mind stay here!" Shalimar said before the guys could take off in the Double Helix, Shalimar went right to the computer in the lab and began to type once the guys were inside the area. Locking the four new mutants inside the Sanctuary until well until they were able to find out who had done this.  
  
"What the hell is going on Shal?" Jesse asked, as he walked into the lab. Shalimar looked at him, she was upset.  
  
"One of you is respondsible for this and probaly the murder of Peter Johnston!" she said angrily. Brennan looked at her.  
  
"How do we know that you are not the one who did it and is just trying to cover it up!" Brennan yelled back at her. Shalimar's eyes glew orangey- yellow and Brennan looked at her and lit up his hand with electricity, Jesse stepped in between them going hard mass.  
  
"STOP IT!" Emma yelled, from where she was standing. A thick bolt of lightening bolt lit up the sky outside of Sanctuary before the lights flickered off and they could all hear the back up generators kick on.  
  
A loud scream could be heard, and they all looked to see Emma bleeding on the floor, with the missing knife stuck in her stomach. Brennan quickly scooping her up in his arms and quickly performing surgery on her to save her life.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the television show. But I do own the plot and the characters that I choose to make up. Plus I am making up the time that this took place in.  
  
Summary: This is a mystery, and I would like people to take a guess who the murderer is. I already know who the murderer is, but I want to see if any of you can guess who it is.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to the four canadian soldiers that were killed by an american dropping a bomb on them, and it is also dedicated to the eight canadians soldiers that were badly unjured by the same bomb that took the lives of the four men.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
  
  
Murder At Midnight  
  
  
  
Jesse and Shalimar were both sitting on the couch when Brennan wheeled Emma into the room. Shalimar walked up to Emma and gave her a hug, same with Jesse, before they went back on to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Shalimar, I am going to be right back!" Brennan said, "I am going to research something that I noticed about Adam!" Brennan quickly disappeared, not to be seen for about five hours. Emma who was tired, decided that she was going to go up to her room, and she to disappeared, leaving Jesse and Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar flicked on the tv, and watched a few old shows as Jesse drifted off to sleep. Mist surrounded him, he could see a dark figure coming towards him. The figure was about 5'10 and was walking slowly, as if lost in the deep white mists that was continuing to surround the area. Jesse began to walk forwards towards the dark figure before realizing that he was lost in the mist now.  
  
A white light gently appeared before him and Adam appeared from the light. Adam smiled, even though he was dressed in all white. Jesse quickly embraced his friend, who he always considered a second father. Adam looked at him seriously.  
  
"Jesse, I cannot talk to you for long, or else the dark figure will get me!" he said, talking about the figure that Jesse had seen before he got lost in the mist.  
  
"I had to protect you from going to it, or you to would have been lost within this prison!" he said, Jesse nodded understanding that it had been Adam who had protected him.  
  
"Do you know who did this?" Jesse asked, Adam looked at him, he looked kind of confused at the question that was being asked, before clicking in on what the younger man meant by the question. He shrugged.  
  
"All, I know that is that, it was not the lightening that turned off the power for that minute!" Adam said, a bit vaguely, not saying that much. The whitey gray mist was slowly beginning to clear, the dark figure was maybe two miles away but Adam looked at the young man again.  
  
"Be careful, one of the members of Mutant X will do anything to not get caught by the police!" Adam said, before Adam noticed the dark figure coming closer and closer.  
  
"Adam what is that thing?" Jesse asked, Adam frowned having to think of that thing, was not his cup of tea.  
  
"That I am not sure of, but I do know it is full of evil! But the person who done this is not, just scared!" Adam said, this time the dark creature was closer, Adam looked at him and said something.  
  
Jesse's eyes fluttered open to find himself alone in the dark of the sitting room laying on the couch. He stood up, his bones ached, as he headed towards the lab, he could see the knife and quietly switched on the computer, and locked the doors, so that none of the others could get in, just in case they heard him in there. Adam was still unconcious, but Jesse smiled knowing that he was there to protect him.  
  
(This part that I am going to mention is completely fictional, cause I do not know if this is even possible, so do not review and say that this is impossible, alright! Thanks)  
  
He got the knife and put it under the scanner and ran the first blood which was still wet, and removed it, he could know see the thin layer of dry blood, which was brown and very crispy. He typed some things quickly into the computer, and watched as thousands of new mutants appeared on the screen, there faces flashing by, this would happen until the screen beeped. Jesse looked at the person the DNA matched with, he was surprised to say the least. He looked at the knife and quickly put it away so that the murderer could not find it and than printed out a copy of the paper and tucked it into his pant pocket before heading up to his room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
NEXT PART IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!! THIS IS YOUR FINAL CHANCE TO GUESS AT WHO IS THE MURDERER! I REALLY WANT TO HEAR WHO YOU THINK THE KILLER IS I WILL UPDATE THE LAST CHAPTER EITHER TONIGHT AT 9 OR SATURDAY! 


	5. THE END

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the television show. But I do own the plot and the characters that I choose to make up. Plus I am making up the time that this took place in.  
  
Summary: This is a mystery, and I would like people to take a guess who the murderer is. I already know who the murderer is, but I want to see if any of you can guess who it is.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to the four canadian soldiers that were killed by an american dropping a bomb on them, and it is also dedicated to the eight canadians soldiers that were badly unjured by the same bomb that took the lives of the four men.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
  
  
Murder At Midnight  
  
  
  
Shalimar, Emma and Brennan were up early that morning, Emma sat in her wheel chair as she ate her cereal, while Brennan and Shalimar sat down on the normal big fluffy pillows. Emma was rather to herself that morning she could still feel the pain from last night in her abdominate, she know wished that she could switch her powers with someone so that they could make it go away. The curse of the telempath, she thought to herself. You can only use your powers on other people.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar were talking, not about anything really. They talked about stuff that had no real importance both trying to get there minds of what was troubling both of them. Jesse woke up, he watched the three people each one not knowing what he knew, what he had discovered while each one of them was asleep last night. Emma looked up at him, and saw the bags under his eyes, like he had been tossing and turning in his bed.  
  
"What is the matter with you!" Brennan asked, as he noticed the man walk down the stairs.Jesse did not say anything except he headed towards the kitchen and pulled out a box, that was never used and pulled out a knife that was wrapped in a plastic bag, and pulled out a piece of paper. Everybody watched as he came back through, Brennan's mouth dropped open, Shalimar just seemed to go out, like she was not in this universe like she was somewhere else. Emma looked at Jesse intentively watching what he was doing.  
  
"Last night, while you were all asleep, I decided to do my own investigation and I ran the blood test of the dry blood, by removing the fresh blood." Jesse began, he could feel six eyes watching him. He know unfolded the long white piece of paper, part of him not wanting to.  
  
"Well, the results came up that it was Shalimar's blood on the knife!" Jesse said in a low voice. Everybody looked at Shalimar and Shalimar took a deep gulp of the surrounding air, trying to breathe in some fresh air.  
  
"I did do it!" with those four words, Shalimar was taken to the police station and charged with murder.  
  
  
  
One week later  
  
"I can't believe that she dropped out of Mutant X!" Brennan said, speaking about Emma, who had said that after Shalimar got arrested, said that this is not what she wanted to be apart of anymore and disappeared, Jesse and Brennan had tried more than once to trace her and try and convince her to come home. Jesse shrugged. They could hear a moan in the back ground, they both turned around to see Adam rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Adam, you are awake!" Jesse said running over and hugging the man. Adam looked at him a bit surprised unaware that anytime had passed since the incident. "Thank you for helping me in the mist!" Adam looked at Jesse when he had mentioned the mist, he could remember the mist clearly but he was unable to reach Jesse he was always being blocked off by more of the white swirling mist.  
  
"Jesse, I remember the mist, but I am not the one that you were talking to!" Adam said, the words slipped gently out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh god!" Jesse said, Adam caught on quick and they ran quickly toward the lab and pulled out the knife, this time he did not remove the blood that he knew was Emma's blood for sure, and scanned it. Up came a photo of Shalimar.  
  
Brennan walked over to the computer and began to type somethings into the computer quickly, pulling up some information and printing it off.  
  
"Emma's real name is Callisto Johnston, she was only ten when her mother was killed and her father was sent to prison, what was supposed to be for life." They heard the sound of footsteps approaching them, and Shalimar appeared a bit tired and nothing more.  
  
"I am so sorry Shal!" was all Jesse could say, Shalimar smiled weakly than hugged her old friend tightly and than Adam.  
  
"How did you get out?" Jesse asked, Shalimar looked at him with a bit of ease and another part sleep.  
  
"They recieved an e-mail from the daughter saying that she killed her father and that her life was pointless and that she was going to kill herself. Her name was something like Callisto!" Shalimar said. The others looked at her.  
  
Emma sat infront of her mother's grave stone in Memphis, Tennesse, the old stone was now dirty and surrounded by weeds but Emma did not mind. She ran her hand up, she could feel the smooth lines of where her mother's name was imprinted in the stone.  
  
"I am sorry, that I could not protect you momma!" she said, in her southern accent. "I miss you so much!" Emma said choking on tears that ran down her face. Emma pulled out a gun from her hand bag and she loaded it, in the silence of the old cemetry that few people came to. She put it to her temple and looked up at the clear sky, and pulled the trigger.  
  
THE END  
  
I DO NOT WANT TO READ IN THE REVIEWS THAT YOU ARE HAPPY THAT EMMA IS DEAD OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHT OF THE STORY AND HOW IT TURNED OUT! 


End file.
